


Sunday March 12 2017 a.k.a Selfie Day Part 2

by WanderingSummerBreeze



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSummerBreeze/pseuds/WanderingSummerBreeze
Summary: Part 2. Read the first part first





	

I pressed the button on the elevator panel, eager to get back into the room and into a hot shower.  I had left Caitriona at the beach, earlier, in favour of a hard workout. I figured if I had lounged around any longer with her, no exercise would get accomplished. Of course, leaving my girl high and…wet, was probably not ideal and I was fully aware that there would be some payback.

I was looking forward to it.

I pulled the key-card from my wallet, turned it over and swiped the Mount Nelson card down the slot, pushing into the hotel room.

Cait had the stereo on, soft romantic rhythms caressed my ears. But I couldn’t see her. I rounded the corner, and found her on the balcony, her back facing me, and her beautiful ass swaying to the music. She wore her beach wrap around her waist, and no top. Inwardly, I felt an annoyance that she was potentially flashing about a thousand people below, despite the large tree branches blocking the view partially. Inwardly, I was jealous, but my brain forgot to tell my groin, as the thought tantalized and titillated.

I threw my gym towel on the chair, taking direction from my cock, when Cait turned to look at me.

I stopped.

My God, what a vision. Her breasts sat high with hardened nipples at their peak, while she took a sip of wine, eyes boring into mine. Her pale skin hinted with ripples of goose-bumps as the evening cooled upon her nearly naked body.

She smiled back, and I took the invitation, crossing the threshold out into the early evening air. I stopped just before her, taking the wine glass offered, and sipped the drink, let it linger in my mouth, tickling my taste-buds, before swallowing and handing the glass back to her. She took another sip, the rouge staining her lips, before placing it on the stone ledge.

I closed the distance between is, running my hands from her thighs, up her body, to her breasts, before dropping them around her waist. I bowed down, pulling a puckered nipple into my mouth, and suckled softly, feeding from her. Caitriona cooed, her body going slack as her fingers found my wet hair, tugging gently.

I switched to her other breast, fear of making it feel neglected. My hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to my mouth.

“Mmm, Sam.”

I set her nipple free, with a pop, and stood straight up, my thumb stroking her cheek, “What baby. You know I love when you talk dirty.”

“And I feel the same.”

Her arms circled around my neck, and she pulled herself up to my lips, kissing me. She tasted of soft jasmine and linen. Freshly showered then.  I let my fingers comb through her damp hair as our kiss deepened. I need to take her now. Needed to bury myself inside her.

Caitriona broke free of the kiss and settled back, flat on her feet. She watched me closely, her hands falling from my neck to find a temporary home around the hem of my gym shirt.

“Up.” She commanded as she pulled the shirt up, over my head, and tossed it aside.

I moved to kiss her again, but she put a finger to my lips, effectively stopping me. I pulled back and was rewarded with my woman falling to her knees in front of me. I glanced around, making sure we were no one else’s entertainment for the evening.

Cait raised a hand to my testicles, feeling their weight beneath my shorts, before leaning in and licking around the protrusion in the pants. I watched in a euphoric trance as she circled her tongue across my imprisoned cock. I needed to break free, but the sight before me was so erotic, I loathed to break it. She’d set me free soon.

She opened her mouth wide and surrounded my bulge with her beautiful lips, the wet nylon rubbing against my cock like fine sandpaper, arousing me in the most deliciously naughty way. Cait’s hands moved up the shorts openings, her hands petite enough to travel up and around to my naked ass. She squeezed my cheeks, before a rogue finger shallowly penetrated my ass.

I jumped in surprise and excitement. Her finger pushed in a bit further, and I relaxed, accepting the intrusion, and focused on the intense pleasure she was feeding my entire body. But I needed her now.

“Cait, stop. I’m going to – “

She pulled back from my wet shorts, and looked up at me, finger still my ass, “Already? You came so quick this afternoon and now again? So quick?”

I tried my very best not to be insulted, “I’m trying hard not to be insulted, Cait.”

Cait dropped her head, coming face to face with my clothed cock once more. She kissed the front of my shorts, lingering there, while she, slowly, withdrew her finger from my ass, then rose in front of me.

She traced her fingers across my chest, the hairs reaching for her, as she did. “I’m sorry. I know you’re normally so –,” her eyes sparkled, as she smiled up to me, “attentive. And I also know, that last week was rough for you. I was on my period, and I know you love how I smell when I’m on it –“

I sniffed the air, the scent of her lingering in my thoughts, “You smell like a woman. You always smell like a woman, but usually there’s a mixture of perfumes or lotions. But those smells don’t cover up the scent of you when you’re on your period. And I just want to mount you.”

“Hmm… I suppose it’s the same as my craziness to your…smell, when you come from a run, or the gym. All man. But, I wasn’t feeling well, so you had to survive on handjobs and blowjobs.”

“True. All very noble jobs, indeed,” I kissed her softly, my mouth not fully parting, sighing into her lips, “but never quite as good as being buried inside the tightness of your pussy. Or ass.”

“Right. My ass. Well,” she kissed me chastely, then pulled away, walking into the room. I followed, a bit dazed and drunk from her, my crotch calling for attention, “it got me thinking. Last week, I mean. I know we have a fantastic sex life. A fantastic all-around life. But, maybe we don’t take enough time for ourselves.”

Where was she going with this? “Where are you going with this?”

Caitriona pulled the drapes across, closing in the light from the room, and walked over to the bed, peeling the covers back.

“Well, save for the random time we’re not together and you jerk yourself off. Well,” she turned to me, tilted her head in thought, “how often do you jerk off when I’m not around?”

My mind was blank. Not because I was somehow offended or embarrassed by the question. More that:  why the fuck was she asking me now? I glanced down my front, the bulge in my shorts still perfectly evident. I adjusted myself, the touch sending cheap thrills up my cock. Cait watched my hand, then turned her gaze back to me.

I shrugged, “I dunno. I mean, it depends. If we haven’t spent the night together, then usually before bed. Then in the morning – “

“Again? In the morning?”

“Morning wood, love,” I said teasingly, “you and he are not exactly strangers at that particular hour. Or, sometimes I just piss it away. But usually only those two times. Unless it’s a slow day. An at-home day. Then, well, in the shower. Maybe watching porn,” I shrugged.

“Hmm. Well, I never do. I mean, I don’t think I’ve masturbated in like, months. Months and months.”

“Okay. So, what are you saying?”

“That I think I need to start doing things for myself again. I mean, the other day I was looking at this pearl necklace in the window at that shop Maril and I went to, wondering, why hasn’t Sam given _me_ a pearl necklace. Hell, Jamie gave one to Claire.”

“Jamie is fictional.”

She nodded. “Exactly. So, I thought to myself – self -  why wait for a man to give you pearls…”

Cait’s hands travelled to the tie in her beach wrap, and quickly undid the knot, dropping the wrap to the floor.

“…so, I got some for myself.”

My mouth opened, drool pooling around the edges, and when she bent forward, exposing the pearl thong that lay nestled between her ass cheeks, my cock leapt and my heart stopped.

Caitriona pulled something from the night stand, and turned to face me once more.

“I think I’m going to bed now.”

I took a step forward, but she held up her hand.

“No, I’m going to bed. I need some _me_ time. You can go, I dunno, sit over in that arm chair. Maybe think about all those wasted orgasms you’ve had in your hand. Or the shower, that could have been inside me.”

“Jesus, Cait.”

A long finger pointed toward me, then shifted, quickly, in the direction of the chair, and she pointed down. I sighed heavily, adjusted myself again, and sat in the chair, thumbing off my shoes and socks, clad only in the shorts.

Cait turned off all the lights in the room, save one, by the window. She got into the bed, adjusting the pillows behind her, so that she lay high up against them. She raised the _something_ from the nightstand, up, and smiled at the long, thick phallic object, then settled in.

Her eyes closed, as the vibrator-free hand crawled down her body. She took hold of the pearls, and tugged. Her body inched off the bed and the most sensual moan escaped her mouth. I watched her play with the pearls against her clit for a few minutes, occasionally stealing glances at the wall. Her shadow joined her in exotic play.

It took but another few minutes before the buzzing of the vibrator broke the sounds of moans. She lowered it to her clit, circling the little nub. I felt a tear fall from my eye. The sight too beautiful for my eyes. She pulled the beads to the side, lowering the toy into her wet centre, then bringing it back up, lubricating her clit, then dipping lower once more.

Her eyes never opened. My mouth never closed.

She pushed the toy inside her body, and I felt mine rise along with hers, at the sensation. She pushed and pulled, all the while moaning and playing with one of her breasts, tweaking her nipples.

My baby brings herself pain for her pleasure.

She pulled the toy from her body, flipping over on the bed, onto all fours. I nearly jumped from the chair, but stopped at her strained, “No.”

Easing myself back down, but teetering over the edge, I watched as she circled her anus, with the toy. She dropped her shoulders to the bed so that she could tug on the pearls at the same time as she toyed with her opening. She let out a whimper.

Maybe that was me.

“Sam.”

I bolted upright, ready to rip the shorts from my body, before she stopped me once more.

“No. Keep them on. I need it in my ass. I need it far up inside me.”

My breath was heavy and my body wavered and I begged for her to tell me what she needed. I wanted her to need me.

“I forgot the lube. I need you to lick me.”

I was on the bed in seconds. Milliseconds. I pushed her hands away, and she hugged the pillow in front of her. I wanted to dive in. I wanted to take ownership from her. I wanted to do what she asked of me.

I took the vibrator from her hand, and held it aside, while I pulled on the pearls. They were sexy as hell, and I pushed one, then two, into her puckered opening.

Cait purred, pushing back into my hand. I pulled them out, and to the side. I pulled her cheeks apart, and buried my face in between, licking and probing. I flattened my tongue, lapping like a lion in a deep pool in the Serengeti, before tightening it, and pushing myself past the tension.

I darted in and out of her ass, my saliva glistening all around her body. I turned the vibrator on and placed it at her opening, replacing my tongue. I pulled back, and with my free hand, grabbed for my cock, as I pushed the toy inside her body.

“All the way, Sam. I want it all the way.”

I obliged, pushing the toy in as far as it would go. I felt my body jerk, and my eyes squeezed shut. I ripped my hand away from myself. I wasn’t going to cum in my pants like some teenager, when a perfectly perfect ass was right in front of me.

While fucking Cait with the toy, I eagerly tried to get out of my shorts, pulling them down with one hand. My cock sprang free, and it felt a greater release than any of Shawshank’s paroled prisoners.

I pulled the toy from her ass and positioned myself at her puckered opening.

I did say I would take her ass.

Cait didn’t stop me from pushing past the barrier. She didn’t stop me when I thrusted into her, over and over, and she most definitely didn’t stop me I moved the vibrator underneath her, and against her clit.

Her orgasm came on swiftly and powerful. Her body clamping down on mine as her cries bounced off the walls. While still in the throes of heightened pleasure, she reared forward, my cock falling from her ass. Like a punch to the gut, I winced, and looked up as Cait flipped over on her back.

Cait’s fingers flew to her clit, pushing her climax further, “I want that pearl necklace, Heughan.”

I smiled, and quickly crawled up her body, straddling her chest, while her fingers played vigorously with her pussy below me. I stroked my cock urgently, but when she pushed a finger up my ass, I came hard, doing my best to decorate her neck in style, with fine beads of pearls.

I collapsed on her side briefly, before creeping back to her, placing my head upon her breast. We lay silent for a few moments, our breath heavy, and the smell of sex surrounding us like a heady fog.

“I think you should definitely take more time for yourself.”

Her laugh bubbled up, shaking my head, “The truth is, when I do masturbate, which, I wasn’t lying, has been a long time. I do it for like five minutes. Get the tension out. It’s just not the same.”

“I never said it was the same for me either. Do you think I do the things you do, with myself? I don’t tease myself. I don’t touch my cock with one hand, while slapping it away with the other, playing hard to get.”

Her laugh was fuller now. Heartier.

“I’m sorry I left you hanging, this afternoon,” I said, squeezing her side.

“I really wasn’t that angry. I know you by now.”

I nodded against her body, kissing her skin softly, “I was kind of looking forward to the payback. You didn’t disappoint.”

“Do I ever?” it was a rhetorical question, “and I know you were looking forward to it. Just like I know, you wouldn’t really like me being outside on the balcony with no top on.”

I squeezed a boob in possession, “Mine.”

“Yours.”

We lay in silence for a few more moments, before it occurred to me, “My hair is in your pearl necklace, isn’t it?”

“Yep.”


End file.
